mizaniceflynnfandomcom-20200223-history
Danville
is a major city in the Fifth-State Area. A geographic anomaly, Danville is near the ocean, yet it is within a short driving distance to Mount Rushmore. It has a large suburban area and is surrounded by forest. The population of Danville is 785,000 as seen on a electric sign. Downtown Locations *Danville Locations: Downtown *Danville Locations: Suburbs *Danville Locations: Geographical Points of Interest Future Background Information " (2005).]] *The city of Danville was named after creator Dan Povenmire. Dan Povenmire Correspondence *The population of Danville is 785,000 as seen on electric sign (used on 2012). *According to series co-creator Dan Povenmire: :"Danville is not in any specific state, it is wherever it needs to be for any episode. It is a short driving distance from the ocean and Mount Rushmore so it doesn't really exist geographically. Much like Springfield on The Simpsons there are many many states with a Danville in them so any one of them can claim it." *There are places named Danville located in Alabama, Arkansas, California (Town of Danville), Georgia, Idaho, Illinois, Indiana, Iowa, Kansas, Kentucky, Missouri, Maine, Ohio, Oregon, New Hampshire, New Jersey, New York, Pennsylvania, Vermont, Virginia, Washington state, and West Virginia. Also, there are other Danvilles in Canada, Ireland, and South Africa. *In the episode "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", Phineas says they have 40 hours of daylight. They depart Danville, westbound, early Saturday morning shortly after 5:00 AM. This would place their observed sundown after 9:00 PM the next evening, Sunday. This suggests that Danville lies far north and west in its timezone, like Seattle, Washington. There have been many references to Seattle in the show. *The city of Danville could also be in Indiana because 46231 is a ZIP code near Indianapolis, IN - which is adjacent to Danville. 46231 is the Fireside Troop number for Isabella's troop. *The city of Danville could be in New York because in the online game, Hoverboard Tour, the Doofenshmirtz Evil inc. building is there. *A possible location for Danville might be Illinois. In "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" Danny sings in "History of Rock" that "When I was a boy, down in South Illinois..." Which hints that Danville may perhaps be Danville, IL. It's within a day's drive of Mount Rushmore (although it's 17 hours according to Google Maps), it doesn't have an ocean, but it does have a very large lake. There was a reference in "The Blues Brothers" to the area surrounding Chicago as the "tri-state area," and Interstate 294 connecting Wisconsin, Illinois, and Indiana is known as the "Tri-State Tollway." Also Illinois, Iowa, and Missouri are known as the Tri-States. *Danville could also be in Wisconsin, possibly around the Milwaukee area, as it is not near and ocean, but is near a very large lake, and is connected to a highway known as the Tri-State tollway. The city of Milwaukee is small enough with around 600,000 people, compared to some of the more major cities. There is an unincorporated community in Wisconsin named Danville, close to the border between Dodge and Jefferson Counties. It is also within a day's drive of Mount Rushmore. *Danville could be in Minnesota or northern Michigan as they border large lakes and are both close to Mount Rushmore. Also, there is a Minnesota-Michigan-Ontario tripoint in Lake Surperior. However, it can't be in Wisconsin because Jeremy's family is from there. Ontario can't be the location as Danville is in the United States. "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" "Sidetracked" *Danville could be in Florida because Atlantis is said to be in the Bermuda Triangle and they found it. Also a moat could be in Florida and there are small mountain ranges and dry spots. In the episode where Perry is a banana trucker there is a song that says he is going to Alabama and this is right next to Florida. The Lake Nose Monster could be in Lake Okeechobee and could be a huge alligator. *Another reason that Danville is likely in the northern U.S. is that Jeremy's grandmother Hildegarde once belonged to the "Saskatoon Slashers." "Crack That Whip" Saskatoon, Canada is about 150 miles (241.4 km) north of North Dakota, in the province of Saskatchewan. It follows that a roller derby team wouldn't go too far to compete, even for a championship. However, it is probably too far from Danville, Canada (which is over a thousand miles away in Quebec). Also, Escanaba and Montreal can both be seen from Phineas and Ferb's rock climbing wall, suggesting Danville may be located in Michigan. "Just Desserts" *As of "Nerdy Dancin'" and "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!," the location of Danville has been narrowed down to US locations east of the Mississippi River. The broadcast station in Danville has a callsign of WJOP, with the "W" suggesting its eastern location. *During the end credits of "Hail Doofania!", as Dr. Doofenshmirtz sings the line "And it's floating on an inner tube," he shows a map of the San Francisco Bay Area and highlights San Francisco. The Danville in California is in the Bay Area. *The Museum of Natural History is an actual place, located in New York. This may mean Danville is near New York, but this can also mean that they were visiting a fictional museum. *Danville is surrounded by the MOAT, a network of rivers. Manhattan in New York City is surrounded by rivers. *Danville could be in South Dakota because they once visited Mount Rushmore. Others also might suggest that Danville could be located in Colorado because there's a sight of the Danville Canyon which resembles the "Grand Canyon". Additionally when Doofenshmirtz holds up a magnifying glass over the Tri-State Area, he holds it over the area around Colorado. "Ain't No Kiddie Ride""Flop Starz" *In Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, the 2nd dimension Doofenshmirtz said "Let's just say it's between 3:30 and 4 Eastern Standard Time," meaning Danville is on the east coast. *In the past, there was once a battle of Danville. "The Curse of Candace" *It is also plausible that Danville is in Iowa, since their Danville is located very close to a tri-state area. *Danville could also possibly be near Salt Lake City, because it is within a day's drive to Mount Rushmore, and while not near the ocean, it is near the Great Salt Lake, which has salt water just as the ocean does. It is also close to the Utah-Wyoming-Colorado Tri-State Area. *It has to be a city with many people and near the beach and kind of touristic. *According to "Just Desserts"; Danville could be in Nebraska. *Based on the plane that was hit by Doofenshmirtz's 90-Degree-Turn-Inator in "One Good Turn" changing its destination to Alabama from New York, it can be assumed that Danville is north of Alabama and west of New York. *As seen in the Milo Murphy's Law episode "Worked Day", Vinnie Dakota and Balthazar Cavendish use a Danville map, revealing that the show takes place in Danville in the same universe as Phineas and Ferb. **Many of Danville's locations in Phineas and Ferb have been slightly altered and modified in Milo Murphy's Law while generally remaining the same in structure and placement, including the Subway entrance from "Bowl-R-Ama Drama" and the Danville Opera House. * Danville could be in Virginia. It was confirmed by Dan Povenmire that the Flynn-Fletchers' house address is 2308 Maple Drive. There is a 2308 Maple Drive in Danville, Virginia. References